


Be my baby and ill look after you

by Kittyclawsps



Category: Phan, dan and phil
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Atleast i can do as many as i want, Cat hybrid!dan, Cause whyt the heck not, Dan - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, I dislike doing the tags, I hope this book doesnt get too cheesy, Kitty!dan, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Submissive!dan, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Sugar baby!dan, Sugar daddy!phil, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dom!Phil, dominant!phil, mature - Freeform, sex happens, sub!dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyclawsps/pseuds/Kittyclawsps
Summary: Dan desperately needs money and Phil desperately needs an outlet. They find that through each other when Dan starts working for Phil, who doesn't pay Dan enough. For his public accepted job.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SOAP|PHAN AU{Temporary hiatus}](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/258209) by Staystronglittlelove. 



"How am I ever gonna find a job in this place?" Dan groaned.

He had lived in London for three months and still could not get a job. He'd put in so many applications, but he hasn't gotten anything from it. His parents agreed to pay his rent and other required expenses for six months, but after that he was on his own. If he doesn't find a job, he's completely and totally screwed. 

"I don't know what to do anymore, nothing works" Dan questioned, beginning to feel that this was useless and that nothing would ever happen for him.

Every single day since he had moved into his small, lonely apartment, he spent his days searching high and low for a job. He just needed this one thing, but he struggled to get it. The average man would have found a job in no time he was sure. He was sure that he was less than average as well. Living in a small town, never getting recognition, he lacked confidence.

Just like every other day of his life he was out in the harsh winter of London, searching, but failing to find a job. Dan held his coat close to him as we walked, checking all the windows for now hiring signs. He decided to dip into a bakery for a break and some warmth. It had to be like 29 degrees outside. Surely that wasn't the weather to be out searching for jobs in, but that's what Dan had to do. He was sure he would catch a cold, but he didn't care. He just really wanted a job. He needed that job desperately. 

'Why can't ii get a job' Dan wondered endlessly. 

As Dan walked into the high end bakery, he thought 'I better order something so they don't throw me out'. As he looked at the menu he noticed a sign that said they were looking for new employees. Dan's face lit up. How amazing was it that he had found a place that was warm and that was highering! Dan ordered a bagel and grabbed an application a and pen so he could fill it out right away. When the employee behind him exchanged the bagel for Dan's money, Dan grinned and excitedly went to a table to get the application done. 

After eating his bagel, Dan hurriedly started filling in the blanks of the application. He filled in his personal information and work history, he had worked in a coffee shop, and a day care center when he was working for pocket money back in his home town. Dan finished the application and double checked his info before turning it into the cashier. The woman behind the counter, who was more of a young girl than a woman, smiled brightly and excitedly babbled to Dan.

"Oh my gosh! Your the first person to sign up in weeks! We don't susually get new employees, our boss is a bit scary so they don't wanna get involved." The girl went on and on until another employee reprimanded her. 

"Julie! Don't scare the poor boy off, we want to attract employees, not push them away!" The man scolded her. 

"Whoops, sorry Eric!" Julie giggled bashfully.

As Dan walked outside he looked up at the sign above the window. 'The Lester Bakery', hed have to remember that name. Dan felt confident about this one. He smiled as he walked back to his apartment. Conveniently the bakery wasn't all that far from his place. Dan wondered why be hadn't checked there sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad those who have read have enjoyed it so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

When Dan arrived home he laid on the couch and sighed, taking off his hat, letting his ears spring free. Sore from their confinement, Dan massaged his brown kitten ears. The pressure of his fingers felt so much better than that of his beanie. 

Dan's apartment was fairly empty. He didn't really have the money to complety furnish it. He just had some of the nessesities. Besides his couch he had the bare minimum. He didn't even have a refrigerator. His dining habits were limited to what survived in the pantry. A ramen pack a day probably did not keep the doctor away. Thankfully though, Dan did have a microwave so he could at least have warm food. 

Dan began the preparations to have his meal. He added water to the dry noodles and stuck them in the microwave for five minutes. Five minutes would make the noodles the perfect consistency. After the microwave dinged, signaling that the noodles were ready, Dan finished with draining the water and adding the seasoning. Tonight was a beef ramen day. Before Dan could sit down on the couch to eat, his phone began to ring. He did not recognize the number.

Dan picked up the phone, hoping for a call back. 

"Hello?" Dan asked into the phone, trying not to seem to excited.

"Hi! This is Julie, from The Lester Bakery! Is this Dan?" The bubbly voice of Julie came through the phone.

"Oh, hi Julie, yes, this is Dan. how can I help you?" Dan couldn't help but smile, this had to be good news.

"You've gotten the job, congratulations Dan!" Julie exclaimed through the phone. 

"Oh! That's great, thank you! When do I start?" Dan grinned as big as he ever had, this was big news. 

"How's tomorrow, at 12 pm sound" Julie asked.

"That sounds wonderful" Dan said. 

"OK, I'll see ya tomorrow then! Bye!" Julie hung up the phone before Dan could reply.

"Bye" Dan said to no one.

Dan could not be more happy. He had finally gotten a job. He just hoped that he wouldn't screw up. This was so perfect though. Dan couldn't ask for anything better. Dan was so ready for this job.

Dan hurriedly finished his dinner before it got cold and went to get ready for bed. He could hardly sleep, he was much too excited for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the last chapter I forgot to put in the cat thing but its in this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

When Dan woke up it was 9:36. He was immediately wide awake. He started getting ready, wanting to look as presentable as possible. Dan took a good long shower, taking care to be nice and clean. He shaved his nonexistent facial hair. Dan paid extra attention to his ears. We winced when he pinned them down to his scalp with bobby pins. The pinch was not pleasant. Finally Dan got dressed in his best clothes; a blue collared shirt and cream colored skinny jeans. Dan wrapped his mocha tail around his leg to make it the least noticeable possible. When he was finally done Dan breathed, pushing the nerves away, and walked out the door. 

Dan arrived at the bakery half an hour early. He decided to go inside because the cold January air bit his cheeks, turning them cherry red. When he walked in, the bakery was empty besides the two workers who had been there yesterday; Eric, and Julie, Dan recalled their names from yesterday. 

"Hey, your early, ya know that, right?" Eric asked sarcastically.

"Yea, I wanted to make sure I was on time" Dan smiled.

"Well, your below time now. Since your here, get back here and help me with the pastries" Eric demanded.

"Alright" Dan rolled his eyes a the older boy, who appeared to be in his 20s. 

Dan got behind the counter and grabbed the apron Eric handed him. They were setting out the freshly cooked pastries when a black haired beauty walked down the stairs of the bakery. Blue eyes met Dan's brown eyes when he neared the base of the stairs. The man wore a elegant, navy blue suit.

"You must be Dan Howell. I'm Phil Lester, your new boss. I trust Eric has showed you around?" The tall man introduced himself.

Dan stared blankly for a moment before coming to his senses and responding to the man.

"Uh yes, I'm Dan. No Eric has not showed me around." Dan answered, mesmerized by the older mans contrasting blue eyes and black hair. 

"Well, he needs to. I have a meeting to get to. I will be back later to supervise your first day, Mr Howell" Phil gave Eric a pointed look before walking out the door.

Eric, Dan, and Julie continued to work for a few hours, chatting occasionally through out the time. Phil came back later into the shift. When he returned, he pulled Dan aside to discuss his shifts and the pay. His paycheck was an impressive amount for such a simple job. 

"Will you come upstairs with me, I have something important to talk to you about" Phil requested.

Dan nodded and followed the older man upstairs, turning his head towards the other employees, wondering if this was a normal occurrence. Once they reached the upper level of the establishment, Phil pulled out a key and proceeded to unlock a door, bringing them into what appeared to be Phil's very fancy looking home. 

"So I would like to get to know you" Phil paused for a moment.

"You intrigue me" he finished.

"Oh...what do you want to know?" Dan asked, pink dusted his cheeks. 

"Just tell me about you" Phil smirked, his powerful aurora overpowering Dan.

"Well my name is Dan, I'm 18, um, I'm a cat hybrid, that's all I've really got to tell you" Dan trailed off.

"Dan, are you gay?" Phil asked rather straight forwardly.

"Yes" Dans blush continued to grow.

"I've got a second job for you...if your willing to take it" Phil smirked.


	4. Note

I have school today and have band practice after, so I will be uploading later in the day. Thank you for your patience!!!


	5. Chapter 4

"You want me to be what?" Dan's eyes widened as he considered the idea.

It seemed nice. Money, being taken care of...sex. It was tempting. 

"OK...I'll do it" Dan decided.

"Then we will discuss details, your shift is over" Phil told him.

"You will do as I say, unless it makes you uncomfortable. You will call me daddy. You will keep no secrets from me" Phil began listing rules.

"Now kitten, come here and sit with daddy" Phil smirked as he said this. 

Dan did as the older man said. 

"From now on, you will stay here. Do whatever you must to get out of your apartment and move here as soon as possible." phil said.

After that Dan went home to begin packing his few things and tell his parents that he would be moving iin with another person. As he did all this he wondered if he had made the right decision and if he had thought about it enough. Something about Phil made him want so accept immediately. Dan took one last look at his apartment before returning to Phil's through a back door with his small amount of belongings. 

This sure would be an interesting adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I actually feel super good about this.


End file.
